


psycho killer, qu'est-ce que c'est

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: M/M, psycho!q, welp, wermp wermp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leaked script part</p>
            </blockquote>





	psycho killer, qu'est-ce que c'est

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adreaminglamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreaminglamb/gifts).



_BANG_

The body crumpled to the floor and James let out a breath. He looked over to see his quartermaster with a gun in his hand with blood splattered all over his face and glasses. The boy’s eyes were wide and made Q look like a frightened child. James moved closer to him slowly. “Q?”

Q still had the gun in his hand, pointed straight out in front of him. James moved and took the gun away from the young man. Q blinked and stared at the veteran agent. “007?”

James nodded. “Every now and then, a trigger needs to be pulled,” James teased and smiled.

Q smiled wickedly. “I liked _that_ ,” Q admitted finally. “I liked killing him.”

James raised an eyebrow as he grinned. He moved to help Q up from the cold floor. “Yeah? Enjoy being a blunt instrument?”

“I want to do more…”

James held onto Q’s hand as they moved about. “I’m sure we can arrange that,” James told him quietly. As they walked, they heard a moan. James grinned and looked back at Q. Q, still covered in the other man’s blood smiled widely. James moved forward and saw a man on the ground; another useless grunt. “Shall you try again?”

Q grinned but then immediately frowned. “I don’t want to use a gun.”

James chuckled before he grabbed the knife that he kept around his ankle. He handed it to Q and grabbed the man from the ground. The man cried out, a leg wound already bleeding him out. James hefted up the man and tossed him onto a table. The man cried out in pain while Q stared like a predator who found its prey. James looked over at him. “He won’t last long,” James told him. “Do you want to interrogate him?”

Q shook his head. “Why? We already know what we need to know.”

The man panted. “Please…please don’t kill me.”

James looked over at Q. Q looked at the man, his green eyes full of fire and something else; enjoyment. Q unsheathed the small knife and let the tip poke his finger, which caused him to bleed. Q smiled as he watched the blood hungrily. “I’m not going to kill you,” Q told him as he ripped the man’s shirt with the knife. He then slashed the man’s chest as the man cried out in pain. “I’m going to kill you slowly.”

James continued to smile as Q went on with this work, the sounds of the man’s screams echoed throughout the building.


End file.
